Friday's Dilemma
by NHbiased
Summary: School AU. Jumat. Aku harus berusaha menyapamu dengan "Selamat pagi" hari ini. Karena jika tidak, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi hingga senin tiba. Dan mengulang rutinitas mingguan yang sama terus menerus.


Friday's Dilemma  
~Selamat Pagi di Hari Jumat~

Rating : K+  
Pairing : Naruto/Hinata  
Genre : Romance, Fluff (super fluff, hati-hati diabetes)

.

.

Summary : School AU. Jumat. Aku harus berusaha menyapamu dengan "Selamat pagi" hari ini. Karena jika tidak, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi hingga senin tiba. Dan mengulang rutinitas mingguan yang sama terus menerus.

Bulan Oktober. Jumat.

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh pelajar mana pun di seluruh penjuru negeri. Besok adalah hari sabtu, yang berarti setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi hari ini setiap siswa akan mendapat libur hingga senin tiba. Mereka terbebas dari semua mata pelajaran yang membosankan di kelas dan menghibur diri sejenak dengan hal-hal yang mereka sukai.

Ya. Semuanya suka hari jumat.

Kecuali satu orang.

Uzumaki Naruto. Yang sedang menatap mata safirnya sendiri melalu cermin di kamarnya. Tatapannya tajam dan jari-jarinya seakan berusaha mencengkram dinding di kedua sisi cermin tersebut. Ia menarik nafas panjang hingga dadanya ikut naik untuk menyimpan seluruh udara yang ia hisap sekaligus tersebut.

" _O-O-OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!"_ teriaknya lantang.

Ia diam sebentar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghela nafas kecewa dan menarik tangannya dari kedua sisi cermin.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begini!" Naruto menggeleng, "Jangan gagap! Dan suaramu terlalu keras, Naruto! Dia bisa takut. Kesannya harus lebih akrab. Ya, lebih santai!"

Ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya yang sudah memakai seragam dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Yo! _Ohayou,_ Hinata-chan!" cobanya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan sengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan seluruh gigi depannya dan mata kirinya mengedip ke pada bayangan cermin. Sebelah tangannya melambai santai.

Melihat bagaimana kelakuan pantulannya sendiri di cermin, Naruto terdiam dan membatu sesaat.

"DAAAA!" Ia langsung berjongkok dan mengacak rambut pirang yang sudah ia usahakan rapi dari tadi pagi-pagi buta dengan kesal. Kakinya hampir menendang cermin tersebut saking frustasinya. "Apanya yang 'Hinata-chan' _'ttebayo_!? Sekelas juga tidak! Ngomong juga belum pernah! Jangan kelewat sok akrab, Naruto! Kau bisa dikira perayu!"

Sesaat kemudian ia memilih untuk menghela nafas menyerah.

Beginilah rutinitas pagi harian Uzumaki Naruto. Berlatih mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' di hadapan cermin kamarnya berulang-ulang seperti orang bodoh. Sudah sekitar satu semester Naruto jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik dari sekolahnya yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

Mereka tidak sekelas di tingkat satu ini, sehingga sulit untuk Naruto mencari alasan untuk bertemu dengannya. Satu-satunya alasan mereka bisa bertemu adalah karena Hinata menaiki kereta yang sama setiap paginya dengan Naruto untuk berangkat sekolah. Dan dalam jarak sepuluh menit menuju sekolah itu lah satu-satunya kesempatan Naruto bisa bicara dengannya.

"Apa aku menunggu semester depan saja? Siapa tahu tingkat dua nanti aku dan Hinata-chan bisa sekelas."

Ia segera menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran menyerah tersebut. Dari yang ia perhatikan di sekolah, Hyuuga Hinata tergolong cantik dan cukup populer. Hatinya tidak kuat dengan imajinasi jika nanti ada lelaki yang tiba-tiba mendahuluinya menyampaikan perasaan pada gadis itu dan menjadi pacarnya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya ingin menangis. Lagipula kata 'menyerah' tidak pernah ada dalam kamus Uzumaki.

Karenanya tidak seperti siswa lain, ia benci hari jumat. Kalau ia gagal lagi mengucapkan salam pagi pada gadis itu hari ini, ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya selama dua hari. Dan menunggu senin lagi.

Remaja dengan kulit tan itu berdiri dan menepuk keras kedua pipinya, "Yosh, hari ini pasti bisa kulakukan _'ttebayo_!"

Naruto mendelik ke arah jam tangan hitam yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Pukul 6.37. Gawat, batinnya. Kalau dia tidak pergi sarapan sekarang ada kemungkinan ia akan menaiki kereta yang berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menyapa gadis itu hanya karena telat menaiki kereta.

Ia menoleh ke arah cermin lagi. "Rambut, oke. Seragam, oke". Naruto tersenyum percaya diri seraya merapikan blazer seragam sekolahnya pada pantulannya di cermin yang yah, baginya lumayan tampan untuk anak SMA.

"Hari ini aku pasti bisa bilang ' _ohayou'_ ke Hinata!" Teriaknya untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum ia menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

 _**Friday's Dilemma**_

7.04 AM.

Naruto berhasil mencapai stasiun dan menaiki kereta tepat waktu walau ia harus memakan roti bakarnya dengan terburu-buru dan kena omel ibunya. Di samping tempat ia duduk ada teman sekelasnya Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas. Shikamaru naik kereta dari satu stasiun sebelum ia dan remaja itu sudah tidur terlebih dahulu saat ia menemukannya.

Rutinitas harian yang normal.

Di sekitarnya banyak siswa SMP dan SMA yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka duduk atau berdiri dalam kelompok. Membicarakan mau ke mana pulang sekolah nanti, sabtu besok, dan minggu berikutnya. Naruto dapat mendengar mereka merencanakan pergi karaoke, nonton, atau bahkan bermain ke Disneyland.

Tampaknya semua orang menyukai hari Jumat. Kecuali dia. Tetapi ia berancana untuk mengakhiri penderitaan yang ia alami setiap jumat hari ini juga. Tetapnya dalam hati dengan mantap.

7.08 AM.

Kereta berhenti sejenak dan pintu otomatis terbuka. Seketika jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kereta sudah tiba di stasiun tempat Hinata biasa naik.

Suara pengumuman dari stasiun terdengar samar-samar di telinga remaja itu karena suara jantungnya yang terlalu keras. Dari pintu yang berhadapan dari tempat Naruto duduk sekitar enam atau tujuh orang masuk ke dalam kereta, termasuk gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang Naruto tunggu-tunggu.

Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah di punggungnya. Wajahnya yang putih mulus terlihat begitu cantik. Tubuhnya mungil, tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu gemuk. Dia seperti putri dari dongeng masa kecil yang terealisasi ke dunia ini. Belum pernah Naruto berpikiran seragam sekolah blazer mereka bisa terlihat begitu anggun, hanya karena Hinata yang mengenakannya.

Gadis itu melangkah perlahan sendirian dan berdiri dekat dengan pintu masuk dengan sebuah novel di sebelah tangannya. Hinata biasanya berangkat bersama kakak sepupunya, Hyuga Neji, si ketua osis yang galak. Terkadang saat ia berangkat sendirian ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca novel.

Naruto mempunyai kebiasaan memperhatikan novel yang di baca Hinata. Terkadang novel-novel bertema percintaan karangan Osamu Koshigaya. Dan hari ini ia membaca novel _Kamisama no Karute_ karangan Yoshihiro Fukagawa yang ia baca selama seminggu ini.

Naruto bukan penggemar novel, ia mengetahui informasi tersebut setelah ia mencari tahu di _Google._ Dari informasi-informasi novel-novel tersebut Naruto mendapati bahwa Hinata menyukai cerita-cerita yang hangat. Menggambarkan pribadinya yang lembut. Ia benar-benar seorang _stalker_ , pemikiran itu membuatnya meringis.

Tiba-tiba otak Naruto menangkap sesuatu dari keadaan di depannya. Hinata sedang berdiri dan membaca buku di sana. Gadis itu kurang beruntung karena saat ia masuk bagian kursi sudah penuh semua. Ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini. Ia bisa menawarkan Hinata tempat duduknya dan ia bisa mengembangkan pembicaraan dari situ.

' _Ayo, berusahalah aku!'_

Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kedua pahanya. Keringat mengalir melewati kedua pelipisnya. Suara tak kunjung melewati tenggorokannya. Kedua kakinya beku, tidak dapat bangun dari duduknya. _'Ayolah, Naruto! Apa lagi yang kau takutkan!?'_

"Nona."

Suara tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia melihat seorang pria, yang menurut Naruto mungkin anak kuliahan, bangun dari duduknya yang tepat di samping Hinata berdiri.

"Nona bisa duduk di sini," ujarnya membuat isyarat agar Hinata menggunakan tempat duduknya.

Tampak dari ekor mata Naruto gerakan Hinata yang kaget dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya untuk menolak sopan tawaran pria tersebut, "T-tidak apa-apa. Stasiun saya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, tidak jauh."

"Saya turun di satu stasiun setelah ini. Biar nona saja yang duduk di sini. Kasihan harus membaca sambil berdiri," canda pria itu membuat Hinata harus menyerah dan duduk di tempat kosong itu setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih'.

Interaksi antara Hinata dan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu membuat Naruto menelan suaranya lagi. Ia berhenti mengepalkan kedua tanganya dengan keras dan bersender pada sandaran kursi. Lagi-lagi kepengecutannya menggagalkan kesempatan emas untuk bicara dengan gadis idamannya.

' _Hanya menawarkan duduk seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa. Payah!'_

Berkali-kali ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri di dalam hati dan menyalahkan dirinya yang lemah. Sepuluh menit berlalu cepat karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala umpatannya. Naruto bahkan tidak berani melihat ke arah Hinata sekalipun, hingga kereta berhenti di stasiun kereta sekolah mereka. Baginya tidak pantas jika ia mencoba mencuri pandang saat ia sepengecut ini. Baginya ia tidak lebih dari seorang stalker.

Naruto memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan keras untuk membangunkannya. Membuat remaja dengan rambut diikat itu bangun bukan karena terkejut, namun lebih karena kesakitan.

"Sial! Ada apa sih, Naruto!? Membangunkanku bisa biasa saja kan?"

Shikamaru melompat bangun dan berteriak saking marahnya. Ia membuat ancang-ancang untuk membalas pukulan itu. Namun terhenti saat ia mendapati Naruto yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar kereta dengan tatapan lurus. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedang sangat jengkel, membuat Shikamaru heran karenanya.

"Hei, Naruto?"

Naruto membalas tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "Bukan apa-apa." Dan berjalan cepat menuju sekolahnya.

 _**Friday's Dilemma**_

 _Konokagakuen_. Toilet pria. Pukul 12.16 PM.

Naruto menatap tajam bayangannya pada cermin toilet di depannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada cermin di kamarnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

" _Ohayouttebayo!"_

Ia diam sebentar. Tidak, gelengnya. Kalau memakai akhiran '-ttebayo' dia bisa dianggap bocah oleh Hinata. Ia harus menghilangkan kebiasaannya ini.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Hyuga _-san!"_

Tidak. Yang ini terlalu formal. Takutnya lagi kalau Hinata sedang bersama Neji justru ketua OSIS seram itu yang menyahutinya. Ia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi kakak kelasnya satu itu karena kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang _troublemaker_ di sekolah. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia takut terhadap sepupu gadis itu.

" _Ohayou,_ Hinata _-san._ "

Normal. Tetapi kesannya kurang akrab. Memang kalau memakai '-san' terasa ada jarak yang jauh. Harus dibuat lebih santai.

Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya dan memaksakan sengiran lebar, "Yo! Hinata!"

'Yo!' apanya!? Sok dekat, ah, mau Hinata jadi _illfeel_ nantinya? Ganti!

Jemari kanannya membentuk gaya peace di sisi atas dan bawah mata kanannya. " _Chorissu,_ Hinata~n!"

Sejak kapan ia jadi _gyaru-boy_ begitu!? Jangan membuat Hinata salah paham ia seorang berandalan.

Ia mengganti gayanya dengan memasukkan tangan nya ke dalam kantong. Wajahnya seketika menjadi sangar di pantulan cermin. Suaranya pun berubah berat, "' _Azassu, Ojou-san."_

Kok jadi _yankee_ begini!? Seram! Bukan hanya akan membuat Hinata pingsan karena takut, ia bisa dapat masalah dengan Neji nanti. Semakin tidak jelas saja.

Naruto perlahan jatuh terduduk di toilet sekolah, kehilangan seluruh energinya. Padahal mengucapkan selamat pagi adalah hal yang sangat simpel. Dari yang ia coba saja banyak sekali variasi cara melakukannya. Kenapa setiap hari ia tetap saja gagal melakukannya? Padahal mereka satu sekolah, hanya beda kelas yang posisinya berhadapan. Kenapa sulit sekali memanggilnya saat berpapasan?

"Kau membuat orang takut masuk ke toilet tahu."

Menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, Naruto mendapati sahabatnya sejak kecil yang berambut gelap keluar dari salah satu _cubicle_ toilet. Naruto mencibir dan bangun perlahan dari lantai toilet. Entah sejak kapan lelaki ini juga di toilet yang sama, ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak memperhatikan siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar toilet sejak ia berlatih mengucapkan salam pagi di hadapan cermin.

"Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang satu ini dan mulai bicara dengan gadis Hyuga itu," sambungnya lagi dengan ekspresi tidak peduli.

Wajah Naruto semakin masam. Bukan topik yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, cowok nomer satu yang disukai gadis-gadis seantero _Konohagakuen_. "Gampang untukmu bicara, Sasuke. Kau cowok yang paling populer di angkatan kita. Bahkan satu sekolah."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari toilet, melewati lorong menuju kelas mereka, kelas 1C. Ekor mata Naruto sejenak mengarah ke kelas yang ada tepat di depan kelasnya, kelas 1A. Kelasnya Hyuga Hinata.

"Hei, kau kan sangat populer. Bagaimana caranya membuat cewek suka padamu?"

Remaja keturunan Uchiha itu menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali menatap lurus kembali pada lorong. "Kucuekin, kurasa. Ampuh sekali."

Naruto hanya bisa menyengir kesal mendengarnya, "Terimakasih, _teme._ Kau sangat membantu." Bodoh sekali berharap sebuah saran yang baik dari sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya Naruto tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya, "Maksudku, _dobe,_ kau bertindak biasa saja. Jadi dirimu sendiri. Tidak usah memaksa begini begitu dan meminta saran."

Saat keduanya memasuki ruang kelas, beberapa meja sudah tersusun berkelompok-kelompok mengingat sudah masuk jam makan siang. Pada pojok kelas empat meja tersusun dengan empat kursi saling berhadapan. Duduk di kursi-kursi tersebut, seorang gadis dengan rambut pink pendek sudah mulai melahap _bento_ dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus yang justru sedang asik mengsketsa di buku gambarnya, roti _yakisoba_ dihadapanya masih terbungkus rapi.

"Lama sekali kau di toiletnya, Naruto." Gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura, duduk di kursi di depannya. Mulutnya mengunyah _tamagoyaki_ dari bentonya. Setelah ia menelan makanan itu baru ia bicara lagi sambil mengacungkan sumpit ke arah wajah Naruto, "Kau latihan bilang salam lagi di toilet?"

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Naruto mencibir. Wajar, Sakura juga tahu tentang perasaannya ke Hinata. Ketiga sahabatnya ini tahu. Naruto menarik kursi di samping Sai dan duduk di sana, sementara Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Ia mengambil bungkusan _bento_ yang disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi dari bawah laci meja.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak TK. Rumah Sasuke dan Sakura satu komplek dan mereka sering main dan menginap di rumah satu sama lain. Sedang Sai masuk grup mereka sejak mereka satu kelas sewaktu mereka tingkat satu di SMP. Alasan kenapa Sai bisa akrab dalam grup ini, Naruto tidak bisa mengingatnya. Saking dekatnya mereka berempat, mereka sudah seperti saudara.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus lebih berani dan terang-terangan, Naruto!" ujar Sakura lagi saat mengambil sayuran dengan sumpitnya.

"Iya, iya."

Bosan sudah Naruto mendengar kalimat Sakura yang satu itu. Perasaannya semakin miris saat ia melirik sayuran-sayuran mentah nan segar tersembunyi di dalam kotak bentonya. _Kaa-chan_ _berusaha membunuhku rupanya._ Ia mengambil potongan tomat, timun dan selada, kemudian melemparnya ke kotak _bento_ Sasuke. Membuat remaja berambut hitam itu mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku pernah ngobrol dengan Hinata-chan karena kami sama-sama wakil kelas. Dia orangnya pemalu. Kalau kau tidak mulai duluan, dia tidak akan bicara denganmu," sambung gadis itu lagi seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya, selesai dengan makan siangnya.

"Tapi aneh juga ya," Sai tiba-tiba menceletuk, membuat ketiga pasang mata di sana tertuju kepadanya. Sementara mata onyx-nya sendiri masih fokus pada coretan pensil di buku sketsanya. "Naruto yang dikenal berandalan dari dulu. Yang paling berisik satu sekolah. Yang berani menantang kepala sekolah. Malah ketakutan untuk bicara pada satu orang gadis. Selama satu semester malah."

"Benar! Lama-lama kau bisa lulus tanpa bicara padanya lho!" Sakura menimpali dengan ceringan jahil.

"Aku tidak mau begitu ' _ttebayo_!" rengek Naruto.

Kata-kata Sai memang benar dan boleh jadi Sakura hanya bercanda, tetapi ia terlalu takut membayangkan yang seperti itu terjadi. Kepalanya jatuh pada sebelah kotak bentonya. Entah kenapa, wajahnya seakan menempel jadi satu dengan permukaan meja.

"Aku ingin bisa menyapanya. Aku ingin bisa mengobrol banyak hal dengannya."

Lama-lama rengekan Naruto yang sudah hampir tiap hari terdengar ini membuat tiga sekawan itu kesal. Bocah ini benar-benar berisik dan menyebalkan.

"Aku juga ingin mengajak Hinata pergi ke Disneyland. Menyanyi lagu _Ikimonogakari_ dan _Sukima Switch_ di karaoke. Nonton film di bioskop. Dan mentraktirnya _matcha shiratama_ yang terkenal di Red Brick Yokohama. Yang paling penting aku ingin mengenalkan ramen Ichiraku ' _ttebayo_. Ia terlalu baik untuk tidak pernah makan ramen di situ..."

"'Hinata'?" Sakura mendelik. Kotak jus stoberi di tangan kananya hampir rusak karena ia remas dengan kuat. "Belum apa-apa, bahkan mencoba untuk ngobrol dengannya pun kau tidak berani, dan kau sudah memanggilnya hanya dengan nama depan?"

Bibir Naruto menggumam lagi di atas permukaan meja, "Di dalam mimpi dan hatiku aku selalu memanggilnya 'Hinata' _'ttebayo_."

"'Yang paling penting mengenalkan ramen' kau bilang. Kau berusaha mendekati cewek untuk mengenalkan ramen?" Tampaknya _statement_ Naruto yang terakhir berhasil mengalihkan fokus Sai dari buku sketsanya. "Otakmu perlu diperiksa, Naruto."

"Aku ingin mempertemukan dua hal yang paling kusukai dan terpenting di dalam hidupku."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Ia memilih untuk terus memakan makan siangnya sebelum bel untuk sesi berikutnya berbunyi ketimbang menggubris celotehan tidak masuk akal teman berambut pirangnya itu.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari meja dan meraih sumpit saat teman-temannya mulai mengacuhkannya dan memulai topik pembicaraan baru. Ia memainkan nasi yang ada di dalam kotak sebelum mengangkat mereka menuju mulutnya. Lagi-lagi ingatan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Hyuga Hinata muncul di lamunannya.

 _**Flashback**_

 _Konohagakuen_. Bulan Mei.

Naruto menatap bosan dengan berpangku tangan pada pelajaran Biologi yang sedang diterangkan Yamato-sensei di depan kelas. Ia menguap karena mengantuk beberapa kali. Belum lagi angin musim semi yang sepoi-sepoi menerpanya karena ia duduk di samping jendela yang terbuka. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang ada di ujung belakang yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya dan tidak mendengarkan ocehan Yamato-sensei mengenai spesies-spesies apa lah itu namanya.

' _Mungkin aku juga akan tidur saja,_ ' pikirnya sambil menoleh ke luar jendela.

Seketika bola matanya membelalak kaget saat ia mendapati tiga siswa pria yang ia duga adalah kakak kelasnya yang bolos. Mereka berjalan dan menginjak-injak salah satu hamparan bunga yang ada di taman sekolah itu. Tidak hanya menginjak, mereka juga membuang sampah makanan mereka sembarangan di sana.

' _Tidak bisa dimaafkan!'_

Serunya dalam hati. Ia menggertakkan giginya dengan jengkel. Mata safirnya yang cerah menyala karena amarah.

Remaja keturunan Uzumaki ini sangat menyukai tumbuhan dan bunga. Menyiram bunga merupakan salah satu hobinya. Bahkan ia punya tamannya sendiri di rumahnya. Seandainya di sekolahnya ada ekstrakulikuler yang berhubungan dengan tanaman ia pasti akan mendaftar. Sayang sekali akhirnya ia menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang mengurusi taman tersebut selain petugas yang memang bekerja untuk merawat bunga-bunga tersebut.

Selama beberapa minggu ini ia selalu berangkat pagi atau menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk menyirami tanaman di taman sekolahnya. Terkadang ia memberi pupuk dan, walaupun terdengar aneh, terkadang ia mengajak bicara bunga-bunga itu.

Ia pernah membaca bahwa tanaman bisa tumbuh dengan cara seperti itu. Ia memberikan cinta pada bunga-bunga itu. Melihat bunga-bunga yang ia cintai diinjak-injak seenaknya dan ditebari sampah seperti itu mana mungkin Naruto akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja, meski mereka adalah kakak kelasnya.

' _Aku akan segera menghajar mereka habis-habisan setelah ini!'_

Tersadar dari lamunannya ia segera menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran yang satu itu dari kepalanya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi pada ayahnya sejak kejadian ia melawan lima orang sekaligus sewaktu ia tingkat dua SMP. Penyebabnya adalah lima siswa dari sekolah yang sama itu menganiyaya seekor anjing liar yang ada di lingkungan sekolahnya.

Tetapi karena Naruto lah yang memulai perkelahian dan ia yang menang, justru ia yang kena masalah. Hari itu ayah dan ibunya dapat teguran serius. Ia tidak ingin orang tuanya kena masalah seperti itu lagi, ia berjanji untuk menjaga emosinya dengan lebih baik dan tidak berkelahi kecuali saat yang benar-benar terdesak.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kemudian berkesimpulan untuk memperbaiki hamparan bunga itu di jam istirahat nanti dan tidak mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah jelek kakak-kakak kelasnya itu.

Setelah lonceng istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Naruto segera berlari turun dari kelasnya dan ke gudang sekolah untuk mencari sekop dan persediaan pupuk. Ia mengangkat perlahan kantong pupuk yang cukup besar itu dan lupa kalau ia masih mengenakan seragamnya tanpa blazer maupun sweater. Alhasil seragam putihnya kotor karena pupuk. ' _Kaachan akan sangat marah',_ ia tertawa takut dalam hati.

Saat ia berlari menuju hamparan bunga ia terhenti dan segera bersembunyi di belakang bangunan terdekat. Ia terkejut mendapati seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sedang berjongkok dan merapikan bunga-bunga yang hancur karena terinjak.

Kulit pucat. Tubuh mungil. Manik mata berwarna lavender. Rambut lurus panjang berwarna indigo. Gadis itu satu angkatan dengannya. Naruto pernah melihatnya di upacara masuk, tetapi karena tidak sekelas ia tidak tahu namanya. Setelah ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia sadar kalau ia sering satu kereta dengan gadis itu kalau ia menaiki kereta pagi.

"Nah," gadis itu menyeka keringatnya setelah selesai mengangkat bunga-bunga yang hancur itu. Ia tersenyum dengan tulus ke arah mereka, walau tatapannya sendu, "Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa mengangkat kalian dari tanah begini. Habisnya kalian sudah dihancur sampai ke akar, aku tidak bisa memperbaiki kalian lagi. Kalian menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan supaya bisa berkembang dengan baik. Aku tahu kalian pasti sangat menantikan musim semi, tapi kalian hanya punya waktu berbunga sebentar."

Naruto mendengarkan lebih seksama kata-kata gadis itu karena suaranya yang sangat lembut dan pelan. Ia tertegun saat ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat tersenyum menatap bunga-bunga yang hancur itu. Cantik. Begitu anggun meskipun tanah mengotori wajahnya yang putih. Seakan malaikat turun dari langit.

"Aku akan mengganti kalian dengan bunga-bunga yang baru. Mereka pasti akan berbunga seindah kalian nantinya. Serahkan saja pada mereka untuk mempercantik sekolah ini!"

Gadis itu beranjak dan menanam tunas-tunas berbagai bunga yang baru di hamparan tersebut. Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu kewalahan mencangkul dan mengangkat pupuk yang berat sendirian. Tetapi, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, ia merasa bahwa ia tak seharusnya mengganggunya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu bekerja dan sesekali bicara pada bunga-bunga itu. Ia memilih dirinya terpersona oleh gadis bersurai indigo yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Memakan waktu sekitar dua belas menit hingga gadis itu selesai. Gadis itu tersenyum puas saat wajah, tangan, dan seragamnya penuh dengan kotoran tanah. Ia berjongkok di hadapan tunas-tunas itu dan mata lavendernya menatap lembut mereka, "Aku harap kalian tidak membenci manusia karena ini, ya. Semoga kalian memaafkan kami setelah ini."

Mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu, Naruto hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya memanas. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Seakan disambar petir, tiap organ tubuhnya malfungsi saat itu.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia mendapati gadis sepolos dan sebaik itu. Belum pernah ia mendengar seorang gadis kelahiran abad ini dan seumuran dengannya berkata dengan lugunya pada bunga-bunga seperti itu.

Ia tahu. Ia jatuh cinta seketika pada gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri gadis bersurai indigo itu dan berbicara dengannya. Menanyakan namanya, kelas berapa dia, dan mengajaknya merawat taman bersama. Namun kakinya kaku. Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Tampaknya jantungnya berhasil merusak saraf motoriknya agar sama-sama berfungsi buruk saat itu.

"Hinata-sama!"

Naruto menoleh. Seorang siswa berambut cokelat gelap menghampiri gadis itu. Naruto tahu dia. Ia adalah kakak kelasnya, ketua OSIS SMA _Konohagakuen,_ Hyuga Neji.

"Ya, ampun. Sampai kotor begini. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji mulai mengomel dengan ekspresi khawatir. Gadis itu hanya terkekeh ringan mendengarnya.

"Maaf, Neji- _niisan._ Aku hanya bermain dengan bunga di sini."

Hyuga Neji menghela nafas lelah, "Setidaknya ganti dulu bajumu dengan baju olahraga sebelum merawat bunga. Sekarang bagaimana kau bisa ikut sesi pelajaran berikutnya? Dan apa yang harus kukatakan ke Hiashi- _sama_ kalau melihatmu pulang dengan kotoran begini?"

"Sekali lagi maaf, Neji- _niisan._ "

"Akan kucarikan seragam lain. Ayo."

Neji segera menarik gadis itu menjauh dari taman. Setelah siluet keduanya tak terlihat lagi, Naruto baru bisa beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Ia melangkah menuju hamparan bunga yang baru saja diperbaiki gadis itu dan mengambil alat penyiram bunga sebelum mengisinya dengan air.

Selama ia menyirami tunas-tunas baru itu, pikiran Naruto hanya tertuju pada malaikat bermanik lavender yang sebelumnya ada di sini. Ia berusaha mengingat namanya.

 _Hinata._

Ia memanggil Hyuga Neji dengan sebutan '- _niisan_ '. Berarti ia satu marga dengan Neji. Memorinya kemudia mengingat pembicaraan para siswa tentang sepupu ketua OSIS Hyuga Neji yang menjadi siswi tingkat satu di sekolah ini.

 _Hyuga Hinata._

Satu nama itu terus-terusan bergema di dalam kepalanya. Senyuman dan setiap gerakan gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam memorinya. Wajahnya masih terasa panas dan ia yakin tidak akan berhenti meski hingga ia mencapai rumah hari ini.

 _Hyuga Hinata._

** _End of Flashback**_

Uzumaki Naruto tersentak dari memorinya saat ia selesai mengunyah _karaage-_ nya. Ia mulai gelisah bergerak kesana-kemari, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya, "Sakura-chan, minumku di mana?"

Giliran gadis berambut pink itu yang menatapnya heran, "Mana mungkin aku tahu. Kau tidak membawa botol minum?"

Ia menggeleng, "Botol minumku hilang waktu tertinggal di lapangan baseball di latihan kemarin. Kau tidak membelikan aku teh waktu kau membeli jus?" Pertanyaan lugu itu berhasil membuat alis Sakura turun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak bilang? Beli sendiri sana. Memangnya aku ibumu?"

"Tapi aku kan sedang makan dan kau sudah selesai makan."

Gretek!

"Beli. Sendiri. Sana."

Naruto langsung bergidik saat ia melihat Sakura meremas tinjunya. Kekuatan sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak bisa diremehkan walau ia perempuan. Naruto sudah berkali-kali jadi korban tinjunya sejak mereka kecil. Kalau ia bisa mencegah terkena hajar Sakura kenapa memaksa?

"I-iya deh, Sakura-chan!" Ia segera bangun dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas. Waktu istirahat tinggal kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku titip yogurt diet ya! Rasa stoberi!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba saat Naruto baru akan keluar dari kelas.

' _Malah dia yang titip!'_ gerutunya kesal dalam hati. ' _Dia seperti kakak yang selalu nge-bos.'_

Naruto berlari cepat ke arah mesin penjual minuman yang ada di lantai satu gedung sebelah. Berlari memang dilarang di lorong sekolah, tapi sudahlah, imejnya memang sudah _troublemaker_ dari awal. Ia cepat-cepat menyambar mesin tersebut dan memilih sebotol teh hijau dan yogurt stoberi kotakan pesanan Sakura.

Sebelum ia sempat berlari meninggalkan _vending machine_ itu, manik safirnya menangkap siluet mungil yang familiar berjalan perlahan mengangkat bak sampah yang besar ke pembuangan sampah sekolah. Meski dari jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter ia bisa mengenali gadis itu.

Hyuga Hinata.

Postur tubuhnya yang cukup kecil bahkan di kalangan perempuan membuatnya sangat kesulitan mengangkat bak sampah yang melebihi separuh tubuhnya itu. Mudah ditebak dengan melihat gadis itu beberapa kali oleng saat mengangkat bak yang terlihat berat itu.

' _Memangnya tidak ada cowok yang bisa mengangkat itu di kelasnya?'_ pikir Naruto khawatir.

Selang berapa detik, tampak Hinata yang tersandung kerikil kecil di depannya dan terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan sampah pun berhaburan keluar dari baknya.

"Hina—"

Naruto cepat-cepat melangkah menuju tempat Hinata terjatuh. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat gadis itu segera bangun dan buru-buru membersihkan sampah yang berserakan tersebut kemudian membuang mereka ke pembuangan akhir sekolah.

Hinata tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat membersihkan roknya, "Aku harus minta maaf pada _sensei_ yang membersihkan sekolah ini karena membuat pekerjaannya bertambah."

Secara tanpa sadar kaki Naruto berjalan mundur dan segera memasuki gedung sekolah. Tampaknya Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat itu karena gadis itu membelakanginya, dan ia berharap gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

Hinata selalu seperti itu. Membersihkan sampah kelas. Membersihkan papan tulis dan meja setelah semua pulang. Menyapu halaman sekolah. Menjadi wakil kelas. Dia selalu merepotkan dirinya sendiri dan melakukan hal-hal untuk orang lain tanpa mereka tahu dan sadari. Persis seperti kejadian dengan hamparan bunga saat musim semi lalu.

Naruto tahu.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, Naruto sering memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. Apa-apa yang dilakukannya hanya menambah perasaan cintanya dan ia semakin tidak dapat berhenti memperhatikannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak egois.

Telapak tangannya meremas kuat botol minum yang ia bawa saat ia melangkah menuju kelasnya. _'Aku harus menyampaikan perasaan ini.'_

 _**Friday's Dilemma**_

Dua hari setelah kejadian jumat sebelumnya. Senin pagi Naruto berusaha melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tetapi remaja berkulit tan itu masih belum berhasil menyapa gadis itu walau dengan latihan yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

Beberapa kali ia sudah melangkah maju mendekati gadis itu, kakinya justru berhenti dan berputar balik. Suaranya pun masih betah menyangkut di tenggorokannya acap kali ia berusaha memanggil nama gadis itu. keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

03.37 PM. _Konohagakuen._

' _Ah, benar-benar...'_

Uzumaki Naruto tak henti-henti menggerutu dalam hati dengan raut wajah bosan. Sekarang ia sedang berteduh dari hujan di depan bangunan SMA _Konohagakuen._ Karena bangun agak telat, Naruto terburu-buru berangkat sekolah tadi pagi hingga lupa melihat ramalan cuaca dan membawa payung. Padahal sudah masuk bulan Oktober, siapa yang bisa menyangka akan hujan?

Ia bersendar pada dinding gedung menyaksikan para siswa mengambil sepatu mereka dari loker sebelum membuka payung dan berjalan melewati hujan yang tergolong sangat deras ini. Beberapa yang bernasib sama sepertinya juga ada yang berteduh di dalam gedung, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang nekat menerobos hujan tanpa menggunakan payung.

Ia tidak ingin sebodoh itu. Rumahnya sangat jauh dari sini. Selain itu besok masih hari selasa, jika ia sampai kerumah dengan basah kuyup ia akan kena omel dan pukul dari ibunya. Blazernya cuma satu dan ia yakin sweater-sweaternya belum kering dicuci. Sekolahnya tidak mengizinkan memakai jaket dan sweater di luar yang diberikan sekolah. Mana mungkin ia hanya memakai selembar kemeja putih besok. Belum lagi ada kemungkinan bisa kena flu kalau menerobos hujan di musim gugur begini.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai sudah pulang lebih dahulu, karena ia ada rapat klub baseball sebelum ini. Ia tidak bisa meminjam payung dari mereka.

Dari semua opsi yang ada dalam pikirannya, ia memilih untuk berdiam di sana hingga hujan. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu lama, hanya satu atau dua jam sa—

" _Ano,_ Na-naruto-kun."

Suara yang sangat pelan itu berhasil membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya membelalak kaget saat mendapati gadis bersurai indigo yang familiar di hadapannya.

"H-h-h-hinata!?"

' _Geh!'_ Naruto terdiam mematung. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya dan bercampur dengan air hujan yang sempat membasahi wajahnya. ' _Barusan aku tadi memanggilnya apa!? Ini pertama kalinya aku ngomong dengannya dan aku sudah memanggilnya 'Hinata'!? 'Hinata'!? Habis sudah, dia pasti membenciku untuk selamanya!'_

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk heboh dengan _innerself_ -nya, gadis dihadapannya menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Sebuah payung. Berwarna ungu tua dan polos tanpa motif apapun. Pada tangkai payung tersebut ada sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk bunga matahari.

Tindakan Hinata tersebut berhasil menghentikan ocehan-ocehan yang tumpang tindih di dalam kepala Naruto. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak keberatan ia panggil dengan nama depannya. Manik safir remaja itu bergerak dan mendapati wajah pucat Hinata dihiasi warna merah padam. Gadis itu menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tanggannya gemetar saat memberikan payung tersebut ke Naruto.

Tidak perlu menjadi orang yang cerdas untuk Naruto menyadari bahwa gadis Hyuga ini mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk berbicara pada Naruto sekarang. Dan bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bukankah mereka berdua sebenarnya berada di dalam keadaan yang sama? Pemandangan tersebut berhasil menarik suara Naruto hilang dari tenggorokannya.

"J-j-jika kau t-tidak keberatan," gadis itu mendorong payung itu lebih dekat pada Naruto yang melongo, "Naruto-kun bisa memakai payungku!"

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hingga Naruto melihat payung tersebut perlahan tertarik menjauh darinya. Refleknya segera bertindak dan meraih benda berwarna ungu itu dengan tangannya.

Hinata mendongak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba remaja itu. Naruto mendapati kedua mata lavender Hinata mulai sembab, tampaknya ia hampir akan menangis jika Naruto tidak segera menerima payung yang ia sodorkan kepadanya.

"T-tentu saja aku t-tidak keberatan ' _ttebayo_!"

Kata-katanya terbata-bata. Tambahan ' _ttebayo_ -nya tetap terpeleset dari bibirnya. Suaranya serak dan pecah. Volumenya juga terlalu keras hingga Hinata hampir melompat karena kaget. Tangannya bergetar karena gugup. Terlalu jauh berbeda dari yang ia latih selama ini.

Tetapi setidaknya ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk segera menjawab gadis itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman secara natural karena reflek kebahagiannya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan pasti kedua pipinya bersemu merah sekarang. Tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Terimakasih, Hinata!"

Hinata tampak terhentak kaget. Jika wajahnya bisa lebih merah dari ini, mungkin sudah begitu. Bibirnya bergerak dan membuat senyuman untuk membalas yang Naruto berikan padanya. Membuat Naruto tertegun dan berpikir kalau ada malaikat sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Hinata segera membungkuk untuk pamit dan berlari ke bawah payung yang dibawa sepupunya.

Mata Naruto dapat menangkap Hinata dan Neji tampak membicarakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya kakak sepupunya itu menginterogasi gadis itu tentang tindakannya. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan walau dari jarak yang kurang dari sepuluh meter karena deru hujan yang deras. Sekaligus degupan di dadanya yang begitu kencang.

Naruto terdiam dengan payung yang diberikan Hinata di tangannya. Banyak teman-temannya yang lain menyapanya dengan kata-kata 'sampai senin depan'. Namun fokus manik safir tersebut hanya mengikuti gerakan gadis berambut indigo itu dari belakang. Bagaimana ia tampak berjalan buru-buru. Bagaimana ia mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya pada sepupunya, seakan sedang berusaha membantah sesuatu. Bagaimana semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya hingga ujung telinga.

Perlahan bayangan kedua Hyuga itu menghilang dari jalanan. Namun pandangan Naruto tetap enggan beranjak dari gerbang sekolah _Konoha gakuen_. Jemarinya menggenggam payung itu kuat.

Ia salah selama ini.

Sekarang ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak berada dalam status bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia dan Hinata memendam satu perasaan yang sama. Dan sama-sama terlalu malu dan takut untuk mengungkapkannya.

Ia benar-benar payah.

Ia bertindak pengecut selama satu semester. Hingga harus Hinata yang terlebih dahulu berbicara padanya. Hinata boleh jadi gadis yang paling pemalu di sekolah mereka, tetapi ia telah mengerahkan semua keberaniannya untuk meminjamkan payung ini kepada orang yang ia sukai. Hinata jauh lebih berani darinya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berhasil terlihat tidak keren di hadapan perempuan yang ia sukai. Dan ia tidak berencana untuk terlihat lebih tidak keren lagi di hadapan Hinata. Sebagai laki-laki ia harus bisa menyatakan perasaan cintanya terlebih dahulu.

Sinar matanya berubah tajam. Kini tekadnya telah bulat. Payung ini telah menjadi sumber keberanian baik untuk Hinata maupun untuknya. Hari besok, apapun yang terjadi, ia yang akan lebih dahulu menyapa Hinata dengan kata ' _ohayou_ '.

 _**Friday's Dilemma**_

Selasa. 7.05 AM.

Hari ini kereta terlambat satu menit tiba di stasiunnya. Naruto memilih untuk berdiri di dekat pintu di mana Hinata biasa memasuki kereta setelah ia menaiki kereta tersebut. Tangan kirinya memegang gantungan agar ia tetap berdiri seimbang dan tangan kanannya menggenggam payung berwarna ungu.

Ia bisa saja mengembalikan payung ini nanti di sekolah. Namun jika ia menunda-nunda lagi, putaran rutinitas harian dimana ia menjadi si pengecut yang tidak berani bicara dengan orang yang ia cintai akan kembali lagi. Naruto hanya ingin bisa berada di sisi Hinata lebih cepat.

Ia telah berlatih mengucapkan ' _ohayou'_ dengan sempurna sejak tadi pagi. Baik rambut dan seragamnya sudah terlihat oke. Ia siap. Ia tak takut apa-apa lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi dilema di hari jumat yang sama.

7.09 AM.

Kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Gadis bersurai indigo yang familiar melangkah memasuki kereta. Kali ini ia sendirian, ditemani dengan sebuah buku novel kecil di tangan kanannya seperti biasa.

Naruto mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya hingga dadanya sesak seperti mau meledak saking penuhnya. Ia melangkah mantap mendekati Hinata yang menunduk membaca buku sambil berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"H-hinata!" Gadis bersurai indigo itu mendongakan wajahnya ke arahnya. Warna merah muda samar-samar menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Naruto menelan air liurnya, gugup. Tetapi ia tak akan mundur lagi. Karena ia sudah melangkah melewati garis start. Jemarinya menggenggam payung, yang Hinata pinjamkan padanya hari kamis kemarin dan telah memberikan keberanian padanya, dengan kuat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar sebagai reflek, tampaknya hal ini akan menjadi kebiasaan saat ia mulai bicara dengan Hyuga Hinata.

" _Ohayou!_ "

Hinata balik tersenyum ke arahnya. Suara lembutnya terdengar manis di telinga Naruto saat ia membalas dengan, " _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan kebahagiannya setelah Hinata membalas salam paginya. Ia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat lebar hingga semua gigi depannya terlihat.

 _Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa bilang 'oyasumi' padanya. Semoga saja._ Mata Naruto berbinar senang, terlihat layaknya langit siang yang cerah. Ia lebih menyukai yang satu itu ketimbang ' _ohayou'._ Karena berbeda dengan ' _ohayou',_ dengan mengucapkan ' _oyasumi'_ artinya ia dapat bersama dengan gadis itu lebih sering lagi.

**~ _fin~**_

* * *

Sedikit kamus jepang (siapa tahu ada yang belum tahu)

 _Ohayou –_ Selamat pagi.

 _Ohayou gozaimasu –_ bentuk yang lebih formal dari _Ohayou._

 _Gyaru –_ tipikal cowok/cewek yang berpenampilan norak, suka fashion, sering nongkrong di Shibuya dan berbicara dengan slang dan bahasa Jepang yang berantakan (awalnya istilah ini digunakan buat cewek doang, tapi sekarang cowok juga). Ngomong ' _chorissu'_ adalah cara mereka mengucapkan salam.

 _Yankee –_ Tipikal preman di Jepang. Cara menyapa yang dilakukan Naruto itu singkatan dari 'ohayou gozaimasu' dan 'ojou-san' artinya nona dengan cara _yankee_.

 _Tamagoyaki –_ Telur dadar dengan rasa manis yang disajikan dengan digulung.

 _Shiratama –_ mochi putih bulat. _Matcha Shiratama_ adalah mochi yang disajikan dengan es krim teh hijau. Sejenis es krim bubble-nya _Su**bu_ gitu.

'-chan' – di Jepang memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil terlebih tidak menggunakan suffix seperti '-san', '-kun' atau '-chan' dianggap tidak sopan. Naruto menyebut 'Hinata' tanpa '-chan' kesannya lebih tidak sopan dibanding jika ia memakai '-chan'. Di Jepang memanggil nama depan tanpa suffix hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar dekat.

 _Karaage –_ ayam goreng.

 _Oyasumi –_ artinya selamat tidur. Tahulah apa maksudnya Naruto berpikir begitu ;)

* * *

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid _Kinyoubi no Ohayou (Friday's Good Morning)_ yang dinyanyikan oleh GUMI dan diaransemen oleh Honeyworks. Bagi yang penasaran bisa cek di Youtube. Menurutku MV-nya cocok banget buat Naruhina. Beberapa bagian saya modifikasi supaya lebih panjang ceritanya. Saya paling suka kalau melihat mereka berdua awkward begini. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya rada lebay. Dan jalannya dikebut supaya bisa selesai satu chapter. Saya suka yang beginian ha ha ha ha ha *plak* Semoga nggak OOC deh. Awalnya saya pengen jadi bahasa Indonesia saja, 'selamat pagi' gitu. Tapi karena variasi waktu latihannya susah, saya tetapkan memakai 'ohayou' saja.

Oh iya, bagi yang ingin menikmati (?) doujin dan fanart NH saya bisa buka link pixiv saya di (id=5142026) *dihajar karena ngiklan*. Tolong kasih kritikan ya buat membangun author, tapi jangan ngeflame pairing. Udah habis masa berlaku ship war.

Salam, NHBiased aka Aruhi.


End file.
